Could You Be Mine?
by Stessa
Summary: 'Relax, Q! Everybody knows you're hot for Berry. Except for Berry... Oh, and Finnept, but he doesn't know anything, so that's no surprise' Quinn admits something to Santana, and well, Santana won't rest before she helps Quinn get what she wants.
1. Part One

**(Could You) Be Mine?**

**Part One **

Santana was looking at me like I was absolutely crazy.

Her eyebrows were raised questioningly, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. I'd known before admitting to this-this-this _odd_ confession that I'd probably give her a heart attack or something. So this was definitely good. She wasn't rolling on the floor and clutching her chest in pain or anything. She was just looking at me like I'd grown another head. I don't know exactly why I chose to tell Santana of all people about this, but I figured – if someone would be able to give me advise, it'd be her. Even if it'd be laced with profanities and mock as she tried to let the news settle in.

So this quietness? It was a positive thing! It's not everyday that you spring news like these to the girl you've been best friends with for a couple of years. As crazy as our friendship has been, she's always been there for me when it _really_ mattered (except for when she found out I was pregnant, but I think that would have permanently damaged our friendship for good, had she tried to help me). I'd always been able to tell her about everything – this was no exception. Besides, she'd been going through something a lot similar to this just six months ago, and it had taken her forever to become comfortable with it. But now that senior year was starting tomorrow, it was a known fact. Santana Lopez was a lesbian. (And I think quite possibly maybe that... that Quinn Fabray was one, too).

"Please say something." I breathed and tucked a piece of my short hair behind my ear. I'd really grown to love it, it was becoming a part of this new me, this new person. I could thank Santana for that, too, it was her idea after all. Maybe we didn't often have these heart-to-hearts because they freaked us both out (emotions and things in that area? So not Santana's cup of tea, and definitely not mine either), but fashion and questions about sex and rants about stupid parents... that was especially Santana's forte, and I loved her for it.

I'd expected her to maybe – at this point – suck in a deep breath (I would have especially loved it if she'd gulped after air like a fish out of water), fall off her chair and spend several moments muttering beneath her breath before demanding I tell her how the fuck I figured that out over the course of the summer. So the fact that she broke into a full-blown belly-laugh? It very much threw me off guard.

I felt my eyes go wide and dropped my hands to hang limply by my sides, "What? What's so funny!" I hissed at her, "Why are you _laughing_!"

She was clutching her stomach and laughing so hard that she was – in fact – gasping for air. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she had tears of joy streaming from her eyes as she continued to laugh. I just glared at her – I don't know what else to do. What could I do? I'd just made the probably most important confession of my lifetime and she was laughing at me – to my _face_? She was the _first_ person (besides myself) that I'd dared admit this to, and this was how she treated this precious information? Sometimes I did not understand Santana Lopez.

"I'm sorry, Q," she hiccuped and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to gain control of her breath, "that's – that's just-" and before she managed to complete her sentence she was laughing so hard again that she indeed slipped off her chair.

I angrily stomped my foot into the floor like a little child before I took one step closer and kicked her thigh. This caused her to stop laughing and she sat up, looking at me from her position on the floor. Her face was still red and she was smiling in a way she rarely did. This was fun to her, and I hated it. This wasn't supposed to be _fun_, this was supposed to be serious!

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "_Well_?" I said to her, "Why are you laughing at me? I'm standing here, taking this incredibly important milestone in my life, deciding that _you'll_ be the one I share it with, and you're just _laughing_ at me?" I whined. My voice was positively reaching shrill, but at the moment I could not really care.

She brushed her cheek off with the back of her hand to remove leftover tears and smirked at me. "I'm sorry Q, but what do you want me to say?"

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about what I wanted her to say. I'd just expected some kind of reaction a lot better than this, that was for sure. "I don't know!" I spat at her, "I was hoping maybe you could help me figure out what to do? You're a lesbian – it's not just something one admits out of the blue, and I'd like a respond to that! _And_ you were in love with a girl who had a boyfriend! Now you're dating that girl... What – how? I mean! What do I do!"

Santana sighed heavily and pulled herself off the floor to reclaim the big comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. She crossed one leg above the other and bluntly said to me. "You want me to say that my gaydar wasn't going crazy whenever I was near you? That I hadn't figured out years ago that you were batting for the other team? Fuck Q! The entire incident with Puck and Drizzle practically labelled you as gay. Might as well have screamed it from the rooftops."

I fell into the big couch with a huff. My legs dangled from the side and I stared at the ceiling without responding. How did she get that to make sense? Her logic was all kinds of messed up, that was for sure. I tilted my head to the side and looked at her. "So you know I'm gay?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Everybody knows you're fucking gay."

Sitting up in the couch I stared her down. "No! Not everybody? Just you, right?"

"You're kind obvious, Quinn. I'm sorry, but you are." she added when I opened my mouth to object. "I think ever Mr. Schuester was catching on at one point. Especially when we were in New York."

I felt my eyes widen and stared into my lap for a second. How could they know when I didn't even know? I'd only just recently figured out why I was... why I'd always been the way I'd been. Why I wanted so many things, yet when I had them, I was never happy, even though it was like I'd always thought it would be, except it didn't make me feel certain things. I'd spent two weeks with some distant family member in California over the summer, and suddenly it'd all made sense to me. Why I did the things I did, and reacted the way I did.

_I_ hadn't known – yet everybody else did? Oh shit! If everybody else knew, then did that mean that _she_ knew? I hastily opened my mouth to voice my panic to the feisty Latina across from me, but she beat me to it.

"_Relax_, Q!" she said, and again she went ahead and chuckled at me, "_Everybody_ knows you've got ladywood for Berry. Except for Berry... Oh, _and_ Finnept, but he doesn't know anything, so that's no surprise."

For a second there it had felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest, but thankfully Santana managed to calm me down before disaster stroke. I don't know what I would have done if Rachel and Finn had known. I might have changed my name and moved to Alaska or something. It would have been too embarrassing to ever set foot in Glee again, that's for sure! I sighed and wetted my lips for a second, "Everybody really knows I like Rachel?"

Santana sighed again; I could tell that I was starting to annoy her, but I didn't care. I'd chosen her to help me with this, so she just had to pull through it, no matter if she had a say in it or not! "It's written all over your face, Quinn. I'm an expert on these things, but even _Artie and Mercedes _figured it out. You kinda stare a her – like a lot, alright? And whenever she does one tiny little thing, you scowl at her. Oh, and you glare at Finn, too. We were all very confused when you suddenly started dating him again – that kinda threw me for a loop, but then I figured it out... you were jealous of their relationship and whatever the fuck it is they share, and naturally your tiny little head thought that it was because you wanted _Finn_..." she barked out a sarcastic laugh, "Boy was it wrong!"

"That's actually right..." I flinched. And when she said it like that? It made me sound like a completely clueless moron. But I really had thought it was because of Finn... But then when I was finally with him and it didn't make me feel any better... I couldn't figure out where I went wrong. So when he broke up with me at that funeral for her... this fire just started going on inside of me and I was even more confused. I can't believe I didn't realise this a long time ago. God, I was so fucking stupid!

Santana's eyes softened a little bit as she drew her feet up beneath herself. She offered me a soft, supportive smile. "Hey Q..." she whispered, "It's not always easy for people to realise these things about themselves. I was buried in denial, but eventually it always comes out. It's only natural that you had no idea, considering the house you grew up in."

I offered her a soft smile too, because she was really making an effort, trying to make me feel better. And I really appreciated that. It mattered so much to me to have a friend like her at a time like this. I mean, when shit got real, who did I turn to? Santana – always Santana. This was probably going to be one of the moments I'd always remember... these things were important, weren't they? This was the moment I first admitted to someone (who wasn't myself) that I was a lesbian.

I'm not even going to begin to figure out how I ended up like this. Smart people say that gay people are born gay, it just takes different things to make them realise this. And perhaps I was born gay – I've never really enjoyed being with guys, they were always just there because that was the way it was supposed to be. Their kisses never did anything for me, and don't even get me started on the night that Puck knocked me up... I'm sure he's all that in bed like all the girls say, but I just didn't feel it. It's not even the part where I'm a lesbian that gets to me. It's the part where I'm … I'm very much into Rachel Berry.

_How_? I mean seriously, just – just _how_? She's loud and obnoxious. She's an annoying know-it-all (who actually knows it all). She's so incredibly talented that it bothers just about everyone. She dresses like a mix between my old grandmother in the nursing home and my cousin – she's _five_. It's just – there's no sensible explanation as to why I'm feeling this urge to just... grab her and kiss her all the time. And push her up against the piano to have my wicked way with her.

For the longest time I was in denial; these feelings and urges, I labelled them as hate; I called her names, picked on her, made sure to make her life hell, and yet she still... she still returned smiling every damn day, and I just don't get that. I just don't get why it had to be her. Out of all the girls in the school I could have my lesbian crush on it, it was her.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

I groaned and rubbed the heels of my hands into my eyes. Despite all the things I just listed though... I couldn't help but get this strange thudding in my chest because she was so amazing. She's loud and obnoxious, but she's also kind with a wish to help people with all her efforts. She's so smart that it can be annoying, but it also kind of turns me on. And she's so incredibly talented that it bothers everyone because they're not that good, yet we can't really hate her for it, because if she didn't sing, the world would seriously be missing out. She does dress like a mix between my grandmother and my cousin, but her short skirts give me plenty of opportunities to ogle her legs and her animal sweaters are kind of _adorable_. I can't help myself – how can someone not see just how amazing Rachel Barbra Berry is?

She's incredible and I want to kiss her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Santana whacked me in the stomach with a pillow from the chair. I gave out a yelp and forced myself to sit up and look at her. She was giving me this weird intense look, and I didn't know what to say. So I just stared at her right back and for about thirty seconds we were just looking at each other like two morons. Until I cracked. "_What_?" I said, arching an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'ma tell you _what_." she said to me and readjusted herself in the chair a little bit so she was sitting up straighter, "You're all cool about being into the ladies now, right? You're not like... gonna take it all back and try to date a guy again, alright?"

I nodded. It was scary with this new part of my life, but I was ready to jump into it. It wasn't going to scream from the rooftops that I was gay (that'd be a bullshit move in Lima, Ohio), but I'd come to terms with it myself and that was something at least. I wasn't going to pull away from that.

Santana continued, "So what are you gonna do now?"

There was a pause, and I wasn't entirely sure what she meant. What was I going to do now? That didn't make any sense. I said, "What do you mean, what am I gonna do now?"

She rolled her eyes at me again (and what was up with that? I was not being _that_ clueless!). "How are you gonna get Berry?"

I practically fell out of my chair. _That_ was surprising. And what the hell was she thinking? I couldn't _get_ Rachel? She was not mine to have, and she was definitely already involved in a relationship, so that was out of the question. However, that was also besides the point! I wasn't going to _get _Rachel, it was never going to happen. Even if she wasn't with Finn, Rachel would never want someone like me. Even if she wasn't straight, she'd not pick an All-American girl like myself. I'd been horrible to her, like I was generally horrible to a lot of people, and Rachel? She was the kindest person, who'd never treat anyone the way I'd treated people in the past. She was all about sunshine and rainbows and optimism, whereas I... I was entirely the opposite.

I glared a Santana, and softly said, "I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow at me me and shot me a curious look. "What? Why not?"

"Let's face it, she'd never want someone like me." I simply explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

Santana nodded to herself. "Huh..." she trailed off and kicked back in her chair with a sigh, "Well, that's surprising."

I was about to nod at her in agreement, when I paused. I'd just assumed she was going to agree with me about Rachel not wanting me (that's why I was nodding), but when her actual words managed to wedge themselves into my brain, I realised that was far from what she'd done. Now what she really said? That didn't make much sense to me. What the hell was so surprising? I threw the pillow back at her, "What? What's surprising, S?"

She gave me a serious look – my best friend since high school started gave me a look she usually didn't throw my way. We were never serious with each other, except for when throwing random insults. She gave me this look that told me I was crazy, that she didn't understand me right now, and that she was about to tell me so. "I always figured you as a girl who went after what she wanted." Santana said then, forcing me to look her in the eye, "When you first moved here and started high school with us, you became the youngest Head Cheerio ever, you were ruthless. You saw Finn and figured he'd do you good, so you went after him and made him your perfect boyfriend. You even nailed Puck and made him keep your secret for many weeks." she said, her eyes softening a little bit, even though it was clear to me that she was still serious, "You've always gotten everything you wanted, because you _wanted_ it. Don't make a mistake with Berry and change that."

Staring at her, I let her words settle in. It _was_ true. I did always work and work and work until I got what I wanted. It was the same thing that happened before I moved here, when... when I was still Lucy. I decided then that I was tired of it; that that part of my life had to be over. And when I realised that us moving gave me that opportunity, I worked my ass off to make it happen. It was what I wanted – to be popular, to be beautiful. And ever since then I'd done the same regarding every aspect of my life; school, Cheerios, love... even Glee. Mostly. It got me places. But I just wasn't sure it'd be the same this time around. "I'm surprised," I honestly told Santana then, "I figured you'd laugh at me and tell me that I was crazy for wanting Rachel. I certainly never expected for you to encourage me to get her."

"Honestly?" Santana replied as a teasing grin flickered across her face. "I want you to put all of us out of our misery! There's so much sexual tension between you and the dwarf that it's driving us all nuts! Everyone's going to buy you a damn cake if you get her to loosen up a little. Besides... it'd also make you happy." she paused when she realised what she was saying and quickly added, "But I never fucking said those words, alright?"

I grinned at her, "Sure you didn't."

"Shut up, Blondie." she added and swept her hair behind her shoulders.

"Bite me, Boobs McGee." I fired right back.

She chuckled, "You fucking wish."

I pretended to gag at her.

"Seriously though," Santana added as her grin faded a little bit, and the tension shifted slightly, "I think you should go after her."

My eyes wavered a little bit as I mused the idea over. Basically everything told me that I should not go after Rachel – it'd never end well. But there was also this other feeling inside of me that just wanted to throw caution to the wind and go for it. I _wanted_ her. Sometimes, I've realised, I wanted her so badly that it made me hurt and ache just thinking about her with Finn, thinking about which steps they might've taken over the summer, which lines they might've crossed. I would absolutely die if we return to school tomorrow and I find out they've slept together. _Absolutely die_.

But could I really take that step with her? It seemed like there was no way she'd ever go for it with me – why would she, after all?

I swallowed loudly, "But... S, I don't really think she likes me... She's with Finn, and she's been wanting him for two years now."

Santana shook her head dismissively. "Nonsense! She _wants_ you, Q."

Wriggling my nose, I couldn't get myself to believe her.

"Berry might think she wants, Finn... but they're no good for each other." Santana continued to explain to me, "Actually, they're _bad_ for each other. They want completely different things, and no matter what Finn says now, he's going to get her to stay next year."

I felt my eyes go wide. "He can't do that!" I hissed, and I got angry with him, I really did. Rachel needed New York next year, and more importantly – New York needed _her_. "She has to go, it's the only way."

Santana chuckled, "I'm not saying I don't agree with you, but do you see me worked up over it? No friggin' way, it's just _Berry._" she paused, "But you on the other hand... you've got your panties in a twist over it." she barked out a laugh when I huffed at her, "You want her, Quinn, and really, you should have her. If things go well, you could go to New York together. It'd be good for you, too."

I decided not to comment on that, because the idea of me and Rachel in New York was something I'd mused a lot over during summer... I liked the thought of it, I really did. I'd actually decided that I wanted to apply for NYU, hopefully to study something interesting (I didn't know what yet). I refused to end up as a realtor here in Lima... I wanted out, and why wouldn't I go to New York? Maybe... maybe I'd run into Rachel someday when she was over leaving Finn in Lima, and I'd be able to get her. Yes. It was a strange fantasy, but you go figure.

Instead of letting Santana know all of these pathetic fantasies, I said, "But Rachel's _straight_." Which was, perhaps, more important than anything. You can't really get a straight girl to date another girl, can you? It'd prove to be difficult, if not impossible.

Santana snickered. "No she's not."

I glared at her. This was no time for jokes. Rachel was very straight. She'd only dated guys... she'd never even hinted wanting to be with another girl. She was straight straight straight!

"She's really not." Santana added, "I know this! Are you forgetting that I've been in Lima longer than you? She was totally dating this girl in middle school, for reals! They were totally gay for each other." she winked at me, "Besides, with the two Berry Daddies, it shouldn't be hard to figure that she'd be open to it, ya' know? She was, like, born hugging a rainbow. She'd totally date you, Quinn."

"She's with Finn!" I spat, because really... she might be right about Rachel (what did I know?), but she was still with someone else. And even if both Rachel and I had been prone to cheating in the past, I did not want to go there with her. She was worth more than that to me – and I _wanted_ more than that with her. I wanted the entire package, for God's sake! It just wasn't that easy, and why couldn't Santana see that?

The feisty Latina cheerleader scoffed. "So?" she questioned sarcastically, "Make her not be with Finn, make her be with you!"

"Santana, for fuck's sake!" I exclaimed, growling and crossing my arms in front of my chest, "It's not just something I do. I can't just go up to her and tell her to dump him and be with me."

She laughed at me again and I was beginning to regret my decision about confiding in her. Why would I ever think that Santana was a good confidante – no matter what she'd been through herself? She was still giggling when she said, "That's not what I said."

I huffed again, "Then what did you mean?"

She shot me a mischievous smile, "You just need to win her over, Quinn.. just win her over! Finn's about the worst boyfriend in the world – you know, you dated him! - so it's not going to be difficult to show her that she has other options."

"He really does treat her horribly." I heard myself murmur, before I could stop it.

Santana hummed in agreement, "Mhmm, he sure does! So... because you're like my oldest friend who doesn't hate me... I'm gonna help you."

She was shooting me this smile that just told me she had plan. I don't know why I thought it'd be a good idea to accept her help, but... I gave a sigh of defeat and told her, "What's first?"

**x **

We were lurking around in the hallway because well – because we were lurking. It was, like, the only thing we could do. And stall, of course. But thankfully Brittany was there, and even though she had no clue what we were doing, she was always a good staller. Because she liked to talk, _and_ she liked to linger around. Artie had totally scoffed at her and Santana when he wheeled past us earlier, but they didn't seem to notice, really, they were all in love and happy – and I wanted that, fuck I _wanted_ that. And most importantly, I wanted that with Rachel...

...who was currently having that with a certain someone who was very tall and goofy. _Finn_. Urgh, just the thought of his name. Right now he was trying to trap her between her closed locker and his giant body, but Rachel kept trying to push him away. She wanted to get into her locker. I wanted her to get into her locker. The first part of our plan was in there.

I flipped through my locker in search of whatever book. I'd never been more thankful that her locker was just about four lockers from mine. I didn't really need any books though, we had PE first, but whatever. Santana was leaning against the row of lockers, and to her credit, she was actually watching out for Rachel and Finn instead of kissing Brittany. That was, like, huge when it was her. I think she really did want to help me with this.

"So why are we here right now?" Brittany suddenly said with a confused smile.

I absently replied to her, while I was watching Rachel and Finn out of the corner of my eye (she was trying to push him away again – why couldn't he take a hint? I was going to kick him, soon), "I just need a book, B."

Brittany sounded even more confused, "But we have PE now... Why would you need a book?" she hesitated for a second, before she made that sound – you know the sound that people make when they realise something? - and grinned, "Oh! Are we spying on Rachel and Finn? Are you finally going to date Rachel now, Quinn, are you?"

I gave Santana a panicked glare, "You told her!" I hissed. Sure, it was only Brittany, and I didn't mind her knowing, but she did have a tendency to talk a lot – and she couldn't keep a secret. It was not to be evil or anything, it was just Brittany.

Santana shook her head, "Nope." she said and clicked her tongue.

"San didn't have to tell me anything, you're being, like, super obvious about your lady crush on her, Quinn!" Brittany happily explained while she did a little dance, "Oh, I hope you can date her! You'll be a super cute couple, not hot like me and San, but just cute! Oh! We can double date!"

Santana's eyes went wide, but I didn't really focus on what she said next because Finn was finally shuffling off to class, dragging his feet, and Rachel took in a deep breath before she dialled the combination to her locker. I found myself holding my breath as she pulled the old door open and paused. I could hardly contain the grin that erupted on my face when she pulled the one long-stemmed red rose out of there with a soft expression. Her huge eyes were completely wide and there was a confused pout on her lips. She seemed touched.

I was happy that she liked the flower so much, and I hoped that it wouldn't matter to her that Santana and I had basically broken into her locker this morning with a nail file to put it there.

With a shaky hand, she turned to white card over, and I could see her pout fade into a wide smile when she read the words I'd written there yesterday.

_You deserve someone who actually treats you well. I'm hoping that can be me. _

It was pretty evident with those words that the rose was not from Finn, and she didn't seem to find that offensive_ at all_. Maybe they were having troubles again? After all, it wouldn't be surprising, they always had troubles. She seemed happy though, she gently lifted the flower to her nose to smell it, and I felt my heart swell. She grabbed her books and closed her locker, and I knew I had to do something right now. I smacked mine close too and quickly brushed pass Santana and Brittany. I came up right behind her as she turned and we practically bumped right into each other.

Her eyes were wide when she whispered, "I'm sorry Quinn! I was consumed in my own thoughts, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!"

I offered her a soft smile, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

She gave me a confused look (probably because I was so kind to her), and her eyes wavered to my new 'hair' before they went wide and started shimmering slightly. "You dyed your hair pink?"

I shrugged, "I thought it was time for a change..." I trailed off and gave her a kind smile, "New year, new me, you know?"

She smiled widely at me, "Yes, I do know." she said and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I've contemplated making certain... _changes_ myself."

Wanting so badly to hear which changes she wanted to make, I had to bite my lip hard to keep myself from asking. It wasn't my place to ask something like that, but... I wanted to know! Instead I shot her a nervous smile, "So... I guess, I'll see you in Glee?"

Her usual mega-watt show-smile came upon her face then, and she eagerly nodded, "Yes, you most certainly will! We'll have to work hard from the very start, so we'll cruise through Sectionals and not _tie_-" she said this with venom lacing her every word, "-like we did last year."

I decided not to be insulted that she hinted that my performance with Sam was the cause of the tie, and decided to just be positive about the fact that she cared so much. I stuck my hands into the pockets in my dress and said, "Well, we have Kurt now, so it should be no problem."

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Yes! Kurt definitely does give us an edge, there's no one else quite like him out there."

My cheeks tinged slightly pink when I continued, "Well, we have you, too, so you're gonna make it easy for us. We'll win, for sure."

"Thank you, Quinn!" she said, and she sounded very surprised that I'd even say such words to her. Well, of course she'd be surprised, I'd never really been nice to her before. She smiled brightly at me and her eyes were shimmering beautifully. I didn't really know what to say, I guess I was just gaping at her like some stupid moron. Thus came the awkward silence and Rachel just kept smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to say something absolutely brilliant to her, maybe, perhaps, hint that that rose was from me, but... nothing came out of my mouth. _You're such a moron, Quinn Fabray! _

Rachel clasped her mouth shut, "Weelll..." she said, "I better get to class, I have French now."

"I uhm, I have PE, so yeah..." I said to her, and we shared another awkward moment, before she brushed pass me and practically skipped down the hallway.

I couldn't help it – I turned to watch her go, and as I did so, my eye caught Santana's and she gave me an oddly supportive smile, and I couldn't help it – I gave her one right back. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard, trying to woo Rachel Berry? It seemed like I'd gotten off to a good start so far and it was only the morning of the very first day.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too long before I got to hold her hand and call her mine.

* * *

><p><em>Yes I'm back, and it's certainly been a while! I've got a bit more time on my hands now, but work has been crazy lately. I'm working on a longer Faberry as well, but there's a lot of details I need to get figured out before I can really start writing, so I decided to make a short story... it'll probably be three or four parts, but I hope you'll like it just the same :) There's nothing big and dramatic about it, basically just romance ;) <em>

_Anyways! Please tell me what you thought – I'd like to know if you're interested in reading more :) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Glee, and the title to this story is from a song called Could You Be Mine by Julie Berthelsen. _


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Now.

I'm not saying that being in lov- like with Rachel Berry is a definite bad thing, but it's really a bad thing. Like, you know how at night when you're mostly trying to sleep because you have school the next morning? It's really bad because you _can't_. Sleep, I mean. Thoughts of her keep going through your head; you just think of her a lot, and when you close your eyes, you kind of see her face.

And also, you know in school? You kinda sorta want to take notes and stuff, because it's senior year and you're graduating soon and everything. Then it's also very bad to be in lov- _like_ with her... because, well, because she sits right in front of you with that deliciously scented hair (it's strawberries for God's sake, how can you not want to lick her?), just taking notes and being generally adorable.

But sometimes it's not all that bad being in lov- _LIKE _with her. For instance – her best friend Kurt Hummel? He'll tell you wonderful things like Rachel's favourite colour and the song she has on repeat at the moment. He'll also slip out small facts like her most favourite vegan restaurant, and the fact that Rachel and Finn broke up. RACHEL AND FINN BROKE UP!

I basically wanted to scream out in joy and do a little happy dance with many pirouettes and break into the soundtrack of Oklahoma – _Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! I've got a beautiful feeling! Everything's going my way! _Which I think might have pleased Kurt, even though he'd probably look at me funny. So I settled for doing all of that on the inside, and instead casually questioned him what happened this time.

"Rachel's got a secret admirer!" he joyfully told me as he pulled his arm through mine and started walking me down the hallway. "Someone placed a red rose in her locker yesterday and they made _sure_ to inform her that they were certainly not Finn!"

I tried to act cool about it, but really, I was a little gleeful over the fact that apparently my rose had something to do with this, "And then what?"

Kurt shook his head dismissively, "Oh I love Finn like a brother, but he does not treat Rachel well. I'm always in such a dilemma with these two, because on one side it's my fellow diva and best friend, and on the other side it's my stepbrother, a dear family member." he sighed to himself, "But they're not good for each other. You don't think they're good for each other, do you, Quinn?"

I shook my head, "I don't think they're good for each other." _They're fucking horrible for each other. 'Not good' is a severe understatement! _I bit my lip, "So... why'd they break up?"

"Oh!" Kurt chuckled to himself, "I lost track of the point of this conversation. Finn found out about the rose and you know him and his jealousy issues. He immediately accused Rachel of cheating, which I guess is understandable, because of her past actions, but Divalicious didn't do anything wrong this time, which she told him..." he trailed off for a second as they came to a stop outside his Chem class, "And then she broke it off, claiming that she wouldn't be able to carry on a relationship with him if he didn't trust her."

I held my breath.

"I heard all of this of course, I was right in the next room when they started yelling at each other." he sighed, "Rachel came crying to me afterwards, of course, and Finn slammed the door to his bedroom close."

_Oh what a goddamn travesty! _"So... they're broken up for good this time?"

Kurt looked immediately alarmed. "Why?" he quickly questioned me and straightened his back up, "Are you wanting to get Finn back? Honestly Quinn, you and him are not right for each other either, and if you're just doing it to hurt Rachel again, I'm begging you, just don't, because there's really no point, and-"

I cut him off, "Me and Finn! _No_!" I laughed because of the stupid assumption, "I'm so over him now, Kurt, you don't need to worry!"

He looked at me suspiciously, and I didn't really blame him, because the back and forth that Finn had been doing between Rachel and myself since the start of sophomore year probably told him that I'd once again try to date the goofy giant. But I was over that. Now – I was happy that they had broken up, but for an entirely different reason this time! Except maybe Kurt didn't know that, or perhaps he did... If what Santana told me was correct, then he'd definitely have his suspicions about my feelings for Rachel.

"I swear." I said, and I could feel honesty lacing my every word, practically oozing out of my every pore. I was pretty sure Kurt could feel it, too. I didn't want to lie anymore, I didn't want to pretend. I hesitated, before forcing the next words out of my mouth, "I... have my sights set on someone else."

His entire face lit up at this point. A mischievous grin spread across his delicate features and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Say no more.." he excitedly hissed, "I am well aware of the delicate state you must be in right now, but please be honest with me, Quinn Fabray... was that rose in Rachel's locker placed there by you?"

I didn't say no and I didn't say yes, I simply just looked at him with a blank expression, and my lack of response was all he needed to know. A grin wider than what should be possible spread across his face and he excitedly clapped his hands together, "Oh Quinn!" he said with a happy sigh, "This could not please me more, I must say. I wish you all the possible luck for you on your quest to win Rachel Berry's heart."

My breath left my lungs as he turned around in his designer shoes and strolled into the classroom. I watched him go for a moment, contemplating. So Santana had been right. My feelings for Rachel were – apparently – quite obvious. And now I was beginning to see why. How Rachel herself hadn't noticed, I didn't understand. Yesterday in Glee, I realised just quite how much I stared at her. After admitting to myself that I actually wanted her, it was apparent to me that I simply couldn't look away. And now that I was letting myself look – and enjoy the view much more – I just wanted to touch so badly.

Yesterday I'd had to really restrain myself. I wanted nothing more than to jump out of my seat and drag her with me to the nearest bathroom. She'd been rehearsing a duet with Finn and all the twirling had made her skirt ride up completely and left very little to the imagination. That girl simply had legs to _die_ for.

I wanted her so badly, I really, really did.

Sighing, I turned to walk to my History AP class, which I actually shared with Rachel. Perhaps I'd try to talk to her, maybe see if she seemed very upset about Finn. It was never easy to guess with her, it could be or it couldn't be. Sometimes she was very upset about them breaking up (like last Christmas, she was heartbroken for weeks), and other times she practically didn't seem to care because she had her focus on something else entirely. I just hoped she wasn't upset this time – maybe she just needed a distraction, which I could easily be.

Perhaps she'd then fall for me and realise just how perfect we'd be together.

I groaned when I realised that I also shared this class with a very persistent Santana and an as equally clueless Brittany. I shuffled to my usual seat next to them, but as I pulled the chair out, Santana placed her bag on it, "Sorry Q," she said with a smirk, "this seat is taken..."

Raising my eyebrow, I challenged her, "Oh, is it now?"

"Yup." she said, popping the 'P', "But there's a free one next to Berry, if that's of any interest..."

My head turned to the side on its own accord, and indeed – there was a free spot next to Rachel. I made sure to glare at Santana (for good measure), before I walked across the room and softly poked the tiny diva in the arm, "Is this seat taken?" I softly questioned her and motioned towards the spare chair next to her.

Rachel's eyes went round and she quickly drew her hand back, "No... no. You're welcome to sit here, Quinn!"

She sounded excited and I couldn't help but smile as I fell into the chair next to her and pondered over what to do next. Now, if I could talk to her without sounding like a complete moron, it would be very good. It confused me that I seemed so nervous around her, I'd never been nervous around my past boyfriends. Perhaps it was because I never really loved them all that much; our relationships were based on me telling them what to do, not love. But this... this was entirely different, and I was nervous because I was taking a chance with my heart. There was the possibility that I'd end up broken, and that made me nervous.

_Say something. You can say anything, Quinn, it won't matter what. Just start a conversation with her! _"So..." I bit my lip, "How are you today?" _That's what you come up with? Really? Nice one, Fabray! _

Rachel offered me a soft smile and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, "I'm quite good, thank you..." her smile wasn't as bright as it usually would be, but she didn't look completely heartbroken either, so I guess that that was a good thing, "I suppose now you might have heard that Finn and I split up last night? I don't really know how I feel about that yet, I've been trying not to think too much about it."

I felt my lip twitch nervously as I looked at her, "Why'd you break up?" I softly whispered.

As her cheeks tinted pink, I couldn't help but applaud myself once more for my sweet attempt to woo her with a rose in her locker. It was such a classy and cliché move that it shouldn't have worked. Except for with Rachel Berry – she wanted all of those things, she wanted someone to sweep her off her feet that way. And she deserved it more than anyone! "I received a rose in my locker yesterday." she told me as a matter of fact, and didn't dare meet my eyes, "I guess Finn got jealous. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me though... you know?" she softly whispered.

Nodding my head, I smiled at her, "It's one of Finn's problems though... the jealousy thing."

"I guess you're right." Rachel said to me and sat up straighter, "I supposed it was inevitable though, we're really going different places."

"You're too good for him." I blurted out then, before I could really think it through. And when her round eyes turned upwards to meet mine, I could feel my own cheeks grow hot and I lowered my head to hide my embarrassment. Why couldn't I just keep myself from blurting out things like that? It was incredibly stupid to say things like that to her – I'd never been particularly nice before, and now this? She must be freaking out on the inside!

Her eyes flickered adorably from side to side, "I can't say that your sudden change of attitude isn't oddly frightening to me." she said.

_See Fabray? I told you... you need to cool it! Control yourself or you're going to freak her out! _I held my breath.

"But..." she continued and tilted her head slightly to the side as her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip, "It's nice, and I'm prone to believing the best in people, and perhaps you've really changed over the summer. Your new style in clothes certainly goes well with this new and sweater personality." she let out a stream of giggles at this point, "It's really nice, Quinn, and I'd like you to know that my offer from two years ago still stands. I'd very much like to become your friend."

I wanted to scream out 'yes' because her being so kind to me after everything we'd been through was more than I'd imagined possible. Except I wanted to be more than friends; I wanted to be her absolutely everything, I wanted it desperately. I kept thinking back to the moment where I did wrong between us, and I realised it went all the way back to the first time I saw her on the first day of high school. I hated her from the very start – or at least that's what I thought it was back then. Now I know that it was far from hate; it was pure and utter lust. I'd wanted her then, but confused it with something else. Oh, how I wish I hadn't confused it... Things would have been so different now!

Her eyes wavered again, "...Quinn?"

"Ye- yeah." I hoarsely forced out of my mouth; it had gone completely dry sometime in the last thirty seconds, and I desperately wanted water, but now was not the time for that. Things were moving forward, I was getting there! "Yeah, I – I'd _really_ like that... Rachel."

"Really?" she softly questioned me.

I nodded my head. "Really." _Time to not be such a goofball, Fabray! Just ask her to do something today. There's not Glee this afternoon, and no Cheerios either. It's the perfect time. Do it! Do it, do it, do it! _"Gotothemallwithmetoday?"

Rachel looked at me like I was crazy.

Taking in a deep breath, I forced myself to repeat it slower, "Go to the mall with me today?" I said and offered her a smile.

"Oh!" Rachel drew in a shaky breath and nodded her head, "That... sounds lovely, Quinn. I could really use some new sweaters as it is getting colder outside."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her absolute cuteness. "Great! I can drive us! Meet me at my car after last period?"

Smiling, Rachel tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, before she bent her head and looked into her binder, probably at the homework we'd had to do for today. I couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were still red and that she couldn't contain her grin. Myself? I had an entire swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

_It's time to pull out all the stops _I mouthed to Santana.

When my phone beeped, I turned my head to stare at the screen.

_It's ON!_ she had texted me back.

It was so on.

**x**

"What's that you got there?" I asked her later that day when she took a seat next to me in my car and carefully buckled up. I was barely glancing at it, pretending to be half-interested, even though I knew exactly what it was, and was dying to know what she felt about it.

Rachel shot me at wide grin as she practically shoved the teddy bear into my face. "Someone left this in my locker!" she excitedly said, "I have a strange feeling that it's the same someone who left me that rose yesterday-" I couldn't help but grin, because she was so right about that!, "-and now I really don't feel all that bad about Finn anymore, because if some other boy is going through all these troubles just to get my attention, he must really like me and want to be with me! He's exactly the kind of person who can deal with a challenging girl like me!"

I felt extremely happy that Rachel was so happy, and everything was absolutely perfect – from Rachel's smile to the way that she was clutching the brown bear with a heart that said 'Be Mine?' to her chest – except for the fact that she was immediately assuming that this was a 'he'. Hello? Very much a _she_ sitting right next you (who so happens to be the awesome person who's trying to woo you, Goddamnit!).

Raising my eyebrow, I mumbled, "It's cute. Someone's trying to get your attention, huh?"

She sighed dreamily, "Yes! Kurt was extremely giddy about it all day. This was in my locker right after lunch, and he was completely tight-lipped, even though I got a strange feeling that he _knew_ something..." she trailed off and glanced happily at the teddy bear, "I tried to bribe him with designer jackets and a gift certificate to the spa, but he wouldn't spill. He said to me that I had to be open-_minded_. Whatever that is supposed to mean! I said to him that whoever this guy is, he must really want me, so all I can do is wait..." she paused and glanced at me quizzically, "And then he had the audacity to tell me that I should perhaps consider it to be a _girl_!"

I heard myself swallow loudly (damn Kurt and his knack for gossip!), but thankfully Rachel didn't seem to notice because she was still chatting away at the speed of light.

"Do you think that it might be a girl, Quinn? Could a _girl _want me that way?" she sighed, "I'm certainly not against that, because as you might know by now, my fathers are gay – I just never really considered it an option, but if someone's willing to go through all this trouble to get my attention..." she sighed dreamily again and hugged the bear to her chest, "They might _really_ be worth it!"

I tapped my fingers absent-mindedly against the steering wheel as I drove us towards the mall. It wasn't as awkward as I'd feared, being alone with Rachel this way. The last time we tried that, I ended up practically yelling at her, and she'd stormed off in tears. I wasn't going to do that this time, I wasn't going to push her away and be afraid of my feelings. I wanted to embrace this new me, this thing I'd realised. And hopefully she'd catch me somewhere along the way, because if she didn't, I might end up heartbroken because of it.

Rachel hummed for a second, before she said, "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much, I tend to do that, which you very well know. I'm just so happy about these turn of events. Perhaps Finn really isn't the guy for me, maybe I will find love here in this one-horse-town after all."

Glancing briefly at her, I shot her a warm smile, "You will Rachel, you don't need to worry. I'm sure that whoever's trying to get your attention, they'll love you and take care of you in the way you really deserve."

She bit her lip in wonderment. "Yes I suppose you're right.. Even if Kurt's right and it's a girl, there's no reason why I shouldn't embrace that, right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't see why not."

She smiled at me then, the smile that tended to give me that lovely feeling in the pit of my stomach; it felt like all of the butterflies were flapping their wings and it left me completely breathless. "It's really nice talking to you, Quinn." she softly said, and her eyes practically shimmered, "It's what I've wanted all along, to be your friend. I just knew that we'd get along wonderfully if you just gave me a chance."

Not wanting to dwell on the 'friend' part of that sentence, I smiled back at her, "As I said the other day, it's a new year and a new me. I want to give everything a chance before I leave and never come back to this place."

"That's something I can agree on." Rachel said to me, before her eyes fell to the teddy bear again and she stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Which wasn't much of an accomplishment, to be honest, we were there two minutes later.

I shut off the engine and turned in my seat to face her, "So. How about some shopping?" I questioned her, and honestly, I just wanted an excuse to (hopefully) look at her while she tried on clothes. Perhaps I'd even persuade her into buying some even tighter shirts. I loved her animal sweaters, don't get me wrong, but they did nothing to show off her tiny waist and ample cleavage. I also loved it when she wore jeans in our numbers, so if she stared complaining about the weather getting colder, I'd just tell her to buy some.

She nodded her head eagerly, and I did not miss the way she made sure that the teddy bear was sitting in the centre of her vacated seat, before she shut the car door. She was giddy with excitement, I could tell, because she had a certain jump in her step, and she did nothing to hide it. Sometimes I wondered how someone could have so much energy, and it was frightening to me – who was a person who loved to lie in bed all day and snuggle into my covers, read a good book and watch a good movie; I didn't have to have something to do all the hours of the day, and it seemed like Rachel was the sort of person who got restless if she had just one spare second – but it was also very endearing.

We spent almost an hour in the local music shop, and after that I convinced her to try on some clothes. I wasn't shy about complimenting her, actually I handed out praises at every possible second. Maybe I was overdoing it a little, and perhaps I used some old clichés, but I knew I had to somehow show her that I was interested. I wasn't sure she understood though, because she didn't really react on it, and if she didn't _get_ that I wanted her that way, it was going to be hard for me. Because actually saying the words 'Rachel, I like you' was never going to happen – I was way too chicken for that.

It seemed like she had fun though. I know I did. It was odd, finally spending time with her this way, but I loved every second of it. She was kind of a dork – which I'd known all along – but her humour was nothing short of fantastic. And her laugh? Pretty much infectious.

When it was about a quarter to six, I felt my phone vibrate and just knew that it was Santana. I made sure to check though, even if it was a part of our plan. Letting my phone drop into my bag again, I offered Rachel a smile, "What do you say we get something to eat?"

"Sure!" she excitedly said, "I have been craving some salad for the last hour or so, but I didn't know if you were interested in sharing a meal together, Quinn."

How could she even think I wouldn't? I shot her a sideways grin and linked her arm through mine to lead her towards the chosen restaurant. It was a small place that Brittany, Santana and I would go to when we didn't go to Breadstix. It had a great salad buffet, which is why we chose it today; Breadstix was all about steaks which left practically no food for Rachel to enjoy. I could tell that Rachel was familiar with it because of the way that her entire face lit up when she saw where I was taking us. She was about to open her mouth to comment on it, when _Satan_ called us over.

"Yo, Q! Berry! Over here!"

I turned my head to the side to find Santana waving at us like mad with Brittany by her side; the blonde girl was absently sipping a soda whilst looking at something on the ceiling. I turned back to Rachel, "You wanna sit with them?" I asked her, and when I saw the apprehension in her face, I quickly added, "Santana's really not that scary, I thought you knew that by now."

Leaning in closer, Rachel whispered in my ear, her breath ghosting across the sensitive skin on my neck, "I just don't want her to kill me."

This time, I leaned in closer to her and made sure that my lips brushed against her skin as I whispered, "Don't worry, I'd never let her."

I swear that Rachel was shivering slightly as she pulled away, before resolutely making her way through the small restaurant to the table that Santana and Brittany occupied. She stood behind the chair across from Brittany and said, "Greetings, Santana, Brittany. I hope you don't mind if Quinn and I join you for dinner?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just take a seat, Shortstack." Santana replied, before winking at me.

As I took a seat across from her, I made sure to kick her leg. "So have you ordered yet?"

"Nope." Santana replied, "I only got Britts here a drink, cuz she was thirsty, right B?"

Brittany placed her glass on the table and nodded, "Yes, I was super thirsty, and I couldn't wait anymore. I don't really know why we were waiting to order, 'cuz the waiter was here, like, twice already." she waved at someone and I turned to find an older gentlemen waving awkwardly back at her, "There he is! Hi Herman, we can order now!" she practically yelled as she danced in her seat.

Santana shrugged her shoulders at me when I shot her a questioning glare (Brittany might as well have told Rachel the entire deal behind this meal, which was to 'accidentally' bump into them), "I just weren't hungry right away when we got here, Britt, but I'm hungry now, and we've gots company!"

The blonde girl excitedly clapped her hands together, "I want the pie, San, I want the pie." she pointed at it in the menu and then turned to Rachel, "You want the pie too, Rach?"

Rachel offered Brittany a kind smile and said, "No I actually believe I'll be ordering some salad, Brittany, thank you for asking, though."

Brittany smiled, "Oh, you're welcome, Rach, I forgot that you are a veterinarian and can't eat meat."

"Vegetarian, B." Santana corrected her on reflex.

"That's what I meant, S, and veterinarian!" Brittany explained, bopping her head up and down, "Rachel loves all the animals, so she tries to safe them. That's what veterinarians do!"

Santana apparently decided not to comment more on it, and Brittany's waiter friend – Herman – came to take our orders with a stiff smile. I was actually famished, but I still couldn't forget that there was a reason for this 'impromptu' dinner, and it was to get Rachel to consider dating me. Hence Santana and Brittany's presences.

While we waited for our food to arrive, Santana kicked back in her seat and gave Rachel a scrutinizing once-over.

Naturally, this caused Rachel to blush and question, "What?"

Santana chuckled, "Oh nothing. I'm simply just trying to figure out why you're out with my good friend Q instead of trying to win back Finnocence's heart and trust."

I wanted to kick her again, but decided to see where she was going with this instead.

Rachel sat up straighter, meeting Santana head-on. "Quinn and I have decided to settle our differences, thus we're starting up this friendship. And as for Finn..." she trailed off, "I now have my sights set on someone else entirely."

Brittany practically couldn't contain her grin, but thankfully she didn't say anything.  
>"Who?" Santana fired right back .<p>

Rachel blinked, "Who what?"

"Who have you gots your _sights set on_?" Santana questioned, annoyance and mock lacing her every word. I wanted to kick her again – sure, it was no secret that she thought Rachel was annoying, but she could at least give her a _chance_ before she got impatient with her! Still, I thought it was pretty great of her to help me with this, so maybe I shouldn't complain... much.

The tiny diva blushed a deep red as she lowered her head, hiding herself behind her bangs, "I don't know actually... I think I've got a secret admirer."

Santana snorted, "For reals?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel replied, "Yes, _for real_, Santana. Someone's been leaving me things in my locker."

"Huh." Santana just replied back and turned to glare evilly at Herman who was now bringing us our food. Brittany waved happily at him and I turned to Rachel with a apologetic smile. I know this wasn't what she'd wanted, and I'd honestly thought that Santana would be able to at least be civil with her, but apparently I'd had my hopes set too high.

_I'm sorry, _I mouthed.

_It's OK, _Rachel mouthed right back, before she pushed her chair out and announced that she was going to make herself a salad from the buffet.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I hissed at Santana, "You're supposed to be helping me!" I glared at her, and made sure to convey through my eyes that I was certainly not pleased with this.

Santana groaned, "I'm sorry, Q, I was really trying to help you, but she's just so annoying I can't be nice."

"You're never nice, San." Brittany replied, "Except for when you do that thing with your tongue. It drives me absolutely crazy." she nodded her head at me, "You should teach Quinn that, she'll get Rachel in no time."

"Brittany!" I hissed, just at the same time as Santana groaned, "Really Britts, really? I'll never be able to erase the mental imagine of Q going down on Berry from my mind. Thank you, thank you very much."

Brittany munched away on her piece of pie, "You're welcome, San, they're really super hot together."

I felt myself flush slightly as I turned to Santana again, "You're meant to be helping me, Santana! Remember the plan? You're the one who came up with it!"

Santana absently waved her hand in front of her face, "Yeah yeah yeah, yadda yadda yadda, I've gots it under control, Blondie. No worries. I'll be sure to get Berry to fall at your feet."

"And be nice!" I hissed, just as Rachel came back and sat down next to me. I smiled at her, "Anything good?"

She nodded, "A lot of it, actually. They have the best buffet here!"

I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning too wide, "Good to know for future reference." I softly said, before I turned to Santana and Brittany, "So what are you two doing here anyway?"

Santana wriggled her eyebrows, "Oh we're out looking at cute girls."

Rachel raised a questionable eyebrow, "Huh? But aren't you two dating now?"

"Sure we are," Brittany explained, "but San and I always look at cute girls. Before you guys came, I told her that if I wasn't dating her explosively, then I'd want to eat that girl's taco." she finished and pointed towards a pretty waitress with flaming red hair and a great rack.

Santana placed a hand possessively on Brittany's thigh and added, "Yes, and I told Britt-Britt that I really like that blonde curly-head by the door."

Rachel and I both turned to look at the girl in question, and I had to agree with Santana; that was quite a gorgeous female over there, but still... the only girl I really liked in this room? She was sitting right next to me, eating her salad. And she was more gorgeous than any of the other girls inside this restaurant. Perhaps I was being sappy and too much, but I meant it. I was the kind of person who gave it my all when I wanted something, and I'd never stray or be untrue if I got Rachel. Sometimes I might think another girl was pretty, but I just _knew_ that they could never measure up to her.

"So Q..." Santana trailed off, and there was an evil glint in her eye, "If you were to... say... date another girl – someone inside this room? Who would it be?" she wriggled her eyebrows, "Do you like blondes like I do, or is that redhead just your thing?"

I wondered – could she be more obvious? It was pretty clear to just about everyone (including the plant by the door) what she was trying to do. I was going to go with it though. I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. "Nah..." I said, "I think brunettes are much more my thing. _Not_ Latinas though!" I added, just before that smirk on her face grew wider.

Rachel looked at me in wonder. "You'd... consider dating a girl?"

I nodded my head, "Actually... I'm pretty much sure I'd have much more luck dating a girl, so that's what I want to try next."

"Perhaps you're right..." Rachel pondered as she munched away on a piece of cucumber. "I suppose it's not a bad idea to try. After all, you can't really know if it's something for you, if you haven't tried it, right?" she nodded her head to herself, "I've always thought that a lot of girls were beautiful and I'm certainly attracted to them. There's no reason why I shouldn't act on it."

Brittany cheered, "Yay! So you'd date another girl?"

Scrunching her nose up in the most adorable way, Rachel nodded her head, "If it's the right girl, yes, I most certainly would."

"So..." I softly questioned, as I could feel my heart start to beat faster, because we were entering dangerous territory, and I was curious, but also afraid to hear what she had to say. What if she wanted some butch lesbian – I was the complete opposite; I was feminine, I loved boots and dresses and high heels. I loved make-up and purses. I'd definitely treat her well, I'd spoil her and take good care of her, but if I wasn't what she was attracted to, then that would really be a moot point. "What's the right girl like?"

She thought about it for a second. Humming softly, she closed her eyes and seemed to really ponder the question. I held my breath as I waited, and Brittany's blue eyes were trained on her as well, and I knew that the blonde girl's heart would break if Rachel were to now announce that she was particularly attracted to redheads or perhaps Asians. Santana was just watching in amusement; I could tell that she was having the time of her life right now, and I _hated_ it.

"I'd want someone... wholesome." Rachel whispered, "You know... someone calm and collected, who'd be a good match to me."

Brittany's eyes were wide as she grinned at Rachel, "I see you with someone blonde, Rach! Someone who's not like you. Sort of like me and San. We're dark and light, and we match!"

Rachel chuckled, "I couldn't agree with you more, Brittany."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, "So you'd want... someone blonde?"

"I think so, yeah." Rachel brilliantly smiled at me, before she reached for her glass and took a long sip of her water.

My heart was thudding with hope and excitement in my chest as I bent my head and focused on my food as well. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Santana was smiling smugly at me, no doubt completely pleased with herself about her hand in all of this. I was grateful for what she was doing, I really was. Sure, most times she just annoyed me because of her attitude, but it was still nice to have her there with me, every step of the way – at least I didn't feel like I was just getting nowhere with this.

Suddenly Brittany pushed her chair back and stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she announced, and with a certain look in Santana's direction, she added, "You wanna come with, San?"

As if there was ever any doubt? Santana immediately pushed her chair back and grabbed Brittany's hand to lead her to the bathroom. I groaned and let my fork drop to my plate. This was just so typical them! At least I wasn't left alone this time like I usually would be when the three of us went out to dinner... I glanced at Rachel, who looked absolutely shocked.

"They just went to have sex in the bathroom, didn't they?" she whispered to me in a hushed tone.

She looked adorable, but I held back my grin. "Yeah... they do this often." I told her in an apologetic tone. She might as well get used to it – I hoped that maybe we'd be able to do this sometime when Rachel (hopefully) became my girlfriend, and this was normal behaviour for the two of them, so we'd probably be left alone at lot of times.

"This is really nice." Rachel honestly told me with a sincere look in her eyes, "I like hanging out with you Quinn, and Santana really isn't that bad, I've always _liked_ Brittany!" she tilted her head to the side and glanced at me softly, "I'm having... fun."

I gathered all my courage together and softly reached out to brush my fingers across her arm, "Me too."

She simply just smiled at me after that, and it honestly felt like we were truly having a moment – I could practically feel the sparks flying in the air between us. It was great! I wanted nothing more than to act on it; to somehow show her where my intentions lay, even if it was early and everything could go horribly wrong. I had to physically restrain myself and it was tough!

Her phone ringing pulled me out of it, and she practically jumped at the sound of _Funny Girl _streaming from the small device. She quickly dug through her tiny purse and shot me a little smile, "Sorry... I have to get this, it's Daddy." she whispered, before she flipped it open and placed the phone to her ear as she turned her head away from me. "Hi Daddy."

I didn't want it to seem like I was listening to her conversation, even though it was pretty evident that I could hear her speak because I was right next to her, so I simply just ate my food and focused on a painting on the wall. It was pretty ugly, but at least it made me put my attention elsewhere.

Rachel seemed upset though, so I couldn't quite miss the conversation, I mean, what kind of person would I be if I just ignored someone who seemed to be worked up over something? So I _sort of_ listened, as she replied to her father, "But Daddy!" Rachel whined, "How can you both leave in the same weekend? After the football team tried to scare me the last time, you promised you'd never leave in the same weekend..." she trailed off, and I felt my eyes widen. The jocks had tried to scare her? "I know it's your jobs, but can't one of you reschedule? I don't like to be alone for two days."

Her mouth hung slightly open as she listened to her father speak, and I could just tell that she wasn't getting the response she wanted. _At all_. So before I even really knew what I was doing? I poked her on the arm, and as her eyes met mine, I pointed to her, then placed the palms of my hands together and placed them against my cheek, before I pointed a finger to my own chest.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Daddy, hold on a second..." she said into the phone, before she covered it with her hand and turned to me, "Are you serious? Can I stay with you for the weekend?" she lowly whispered.

I couldn't hide my smile at her excitement, "Sure! I'll be fun. We'll do regular sleepover things."

The grin on her face when she returned to her conversation with her father? It pretty much made my day! ...even though I was silently freaking out, because what the hell had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the kind reviews I received after posting the first chapter – they really made me want to write this next chapter as quickly as possible; I was happy to realise that so many of you wanted to read more :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I'd be happy to hear your opinions ;) <em>

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Glee. _


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

I think my confusion (and – to be honest – slight horror) was evident when I found myself in the hands of Tina and Mercedes as they dragged me down the hallway. They were pulling me backwards, my heels digging into the floor, and while that was weird enough, it was their faces that frightened me slightly. Tina was very determined, her face was scrunched up in concentration bigger than the time where she had to dance her solo. And Mercedes? She looked like she was going through something utterly painful...

I guess my loud protests _might have_ been hurting her ears. But what else could I do? They were forcing me against my (very strong) will towards the bathroom. It's not like I wasn't fighting back or anything. I was desperately clinging onto whatever I could find, but these two Glee chicks? They most certainly had the power.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!" I hissed at them (and we were drawing quite a lot of attention towards ourselves, and I guess it was sort of odd to see the former HBIC at the mercy of two gleeks, but I had to admit, they had me good), "Release me right this instant! _Take your hands off my person_!"

Alright, so I might've been texting a bit too much with Rachel these past few days – I was starting to sound like her. Mercedes noticed it too, I think, because she scoffed at me (otherwise it was the funny smell in the bathroom was making her wriggle her nose).

They practically _tossed_ me (okay, so they didn't _toss me_, they released me like I'd formerly told them to) when we entered the second floor girl's bathroom. And before I'd smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress, Tina had locked the door.

"What is going on here!" I said to them and gave them my best impression of the former head-cheerleader.

It didn't seem to affect them too much though, because Tina just laughed at me, before she and Mercedes stepped closer to me. And even though I badly wanted to seem in control of this situation, that was hardly the case. They were trapping me between the wall and their bodies and all I could do was gape at them in awe. When had they decided that they could be intimidating?

(Probably around the same time I decided I was in like with Rachel Berry. Which was, like, yesterday).

"Quinn, I've liked you for a long time," Mercedes begun to say, and the sass in her voice? It was all gone. She meant _business_. "I mean, I let you live with me when you had nowhere else to turn, and even though we didn't hang out that much last year when you were trying to get back on your feet, I still consider you a close friend."

Tina added, "I never liked you."

Glancing briefly at her, as she shrugged her shoulders, Mercedes continued, "I don't think it's a surprise to anyone in this room when I say that I think Rachel is annoying."

While I wanted to inform her that she better be nice, Tina nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah she is."

"But I won't let you play your little game with her!" Mercedes said in a firm voice, "She doesn't deserve to get her heart broken again, Quinn. She just broke up with Finn, and even though Rachel's personality is frightening, she's still my friend. So don't pretend to like her and throw her to the wolves."

"What she said." Tina added, before leaning in closer. "Unless you actually like her?"

Right now? I think it was about the time where I broke in and told them I most certainly did. Except nothing really came across my lips. I think I was surprised that they even cared enough to make sure. When had they ever really cared about Rachel? Huh? I guess I shouldn't toot my own horn though. I might think their sudden change of attitude was questionable, but what didn't they think of mine?

I blinked awkwardly at them and tried to gather some of my usual control back, but it was sort of hard when they were looking at me the way they were. I bit my lip. "Oh-kay..."

Tina arched an eyebrow at me, "I saw you put that box of vegan chocolates in her locker."

"I bet you're the one who placed all those cheesy pick-up lines in there, too." Mercedes added.

(And she bet correctly, because I had done that. Granted, when I wrote them down on little pieces of paper, before folding them into awesome squares, I hadn't thought they'd be so... cheesy. But Rachel loved them. Apparently).

The two girls stared at me for a minute or two, and I stared right back. I wasn't sure what they were expecting me to do or say, but this was turning out to be quite awkward quite fast. What had they even thought they'd accomplish by dragging me in here? I was starting to think that maybe _they_ were losing their minds.

"So?" Mercedes continued in a firm voice, "Are you playing games with her heart or are you for real? Because I'm telling you, Quinn, if you really don't like her then just drop it... she deserves a year without constant heartbreak."

I took a step closer to her, and suddenly the power had come right back into my hands. I glared at her and stepped in between them, going right for the door. As I reached it, I turned the lock, before I spun on my heels to look at them again. I had my hands on my sides and I was channelling that inner-bitch they were oh-so familiar with. "I _like_ her." I firmly said as I shot them daggers, "I can't say I care much for your sudden attitude towards me, and I want to tell you to stay out of my business!"

Tina's lower lip trembled slightly, but Mercedes broke into a happy grin. "Oh Quinn! This is so awesome, girl!" she told me, before she rushed across the floor and wrapped me in a firm hug, "You guys are going to be so good for each other! Kurt and I have been talking about your obvious crush on Rachel for _months_ now!"

Chuckling, I pulled myself out of her arms. I guess my inner-bitch wasn't really working much these days. Liking Rachel had really turned me into one giant pile of mush – even around people who weren't her! "I just hope she might like me too." I lightly whispered, "All I can do is hope... and try."

Mercedes chuckled, "Oh it'll work out, I'm sure of it! Rachel would be stupid not to give you a chance.. you'll be better for her than any of her boyfriends! And..." she trailed off slightly, as she winked at me, "I've seen her checking out your chest a time or two. She's totally oblivious, but that's Rachel for ya'. She just needs a push in the right direction."

"You really think so?" I questioned as I bit my lip. I could feel hope raising in my chest, and I didn't _want_ it to. Not if it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, some of us started a betting pool." Tina said then as she crossed the floor to come closer to us, "We placed bets about who would be realising it first-"

"-who'd woo whom-" Mercedes added.

"-and which song Rachel would dedicate to you-"

"-also when you'd finally realise you were hot for each other!"

"-plus whether or not Santana would help you or ridicule you-"

Mercedes finished, "She's not in on that bet, though."

Tina laughed, "No. Brittany's not either, 'cuz she can't keep a secret from her."

I glared at them with wide eyes. On one hand I was very amused about the fact that apparently everyone had made bets on us (except for Finn, I assumed), but on the other hand... I was slightly frightened. And mad. But I decided not to dwell too long on that. "I'm trying to woo her right now." I told them, "And I think... it's working."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Girl, it is! She was so into that lame pick-up line you placed in her locker this morning! It was driving me nuts!"

Tina added, "Yes, she keeps reciting all of them to me in History, it is slightly disturbing."

"I've got your support, haven't I?" I asked them as I bit my lip in worry and let my eyes wander from Tina to Mercedes to the floor. It was time for our sleepover tonight, and I found it very hard to concentrate on anything. The fact of the matter was that my mom had bridge night with her friends so we were going to be alone until she returned home. Which would probably be in the early morning hours, because bridge night always turned into _drunk night_.

"Yeah you have, girl!" Mercedes chuckled, before she enveloped me in another hug, and whispered to me, "Even though you just cost me fifty bucks... you weren't supposed to get your act together before Christmas!"

Pulling away from her, I couldn't help but laugh.

**x**

"So now, we've gots to get our ninjas on and sneak that note into Berry's locker before school is out," Santana said to Brittany, who was nodding in understanding, "while you've gots to keep the hobbit occupied, alright Britts?"

The blonde girl seemed to think it over for a minute. She was tapping her finger against her chin and looking very thoughtful.

I shot her a crooked smile and pushed myself away from the locker I'd been leaning against while Santana made every part of her plan for the weekend _very_ clear. "Can you do that, B?" I softly asked her.

Brittany nodded, "Yes! I'll tell Rachel that her skirt is super fine, and then I'm going to ask her to help me reach that high C in that song we're doing for Glee. It's like super high up there!" she leaned in closer to me, as if to tell me a secret, "I don't get why _she _can reach it when I can't, Q... She's, like, super tiny compared to me!"

Chuckling I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't get it either, B, I think it's just because Rachel is such a good singer."

She sighed heavily, "Yeah I guess so. She is the second best singer in the club. Right after me!" she giggled loudly as she reached forward to peck Santana quickly on the lips, before she turned on her heel and started skipping down the hallway, the red and white of her Cheerios skirt flying around her thighs.

I couldn't help but notice the way that Santana watched her go. She'd never admit it, but she was such a softie. When it came to Brittany only, of course. She had this fear of showing people that she could actually care about someone, and actually experiencing Santana opening up... it was a privilege that not many people had had. And I knew that we were so alike. So watching her with Brittany, I just – I had this feeling that perhaps... Perhaps what I saw when I watched Santana with Brittany, it'd be the same thing that people saw when they (hopefully) watched me with Rachel. Rachel was my Brittany. Both Santana and I had made many mistakes in the past with the women we wanted (well, mostly Santana because she'd _known_ she wanted Brittany. I was excused... sort of). I just didn't want to screw up with Rachel the way that Santana had done with Brittany...

Even if it had turned out quite alright for them.

Tapping Santana on the arm with my finger, I grinned at her, "Well? Have you got all day or something? Because I have a _date_ with a hot Jew when the bell rings..."

Santana rolled her eyes at me, "Blah blah, let's go woo your woman, Q!" she said to me, and started marching down the hallway with fierce determination. She had a little blush on her face, and I just knew she was embarrassed that I'd caught her staring that way. I decided not to tease her though, because she _was_ still helping me with my uhm... project.

We arrived at Rachel's locker and Santana immediately got to work with her nail file to pick the lock. It took her about ten seconds, which I thought was pretty frightening. As she pulled the door open, I couldn't help but smile at the silly picture Rachel had taped up in there of the Glee Club, but I pulled myself out of it and placed the folded note on top of her books – where she wouldn't miss it. I ran a finger across the picture – we were standing right next to each other in this one; it was after Nationals last year, and even though we had lost and everybody was sad (Puck was actually holding Santana back from going crazy on Finn and Rachel), I could see happiness in my own eyes.

It was where I belonged – with these people.

"-_right now_, Brittany!"

My eyes immediately turned to meet Santana's when that familiar shrill voice made its way to our ears. Slamming the locker shut, I could read the panic in my best friends' eyes. And that was when we started doing a little dance. She went left and I went right, and we bumped into each other. So I started moving to get around her, and all the while the distinct sound of Rachel's voice came closer, our sneakers screeched against the floor as we struggled to find a place to hide in a practically empty hallway; I could hear Santana curse in Spanish, and I was hissing at her, and when Rachel finally turned the corner with Brittany in tow, I was leaning casually against the locker next to hers, while Santana was trying to look bored.

Rachel came to a halt in front of us with a surprised squeak, "Quinn!"

"_Quinn_!" Santana whispered in mock, before she grabbed Brittany by the hand and hurried down the hallway with her girlfriend.

Which left me alone with Rachel.

Awkward.

"Hi!" I said, and even though I tried not to, I did sound sort of creepy.

She glanced at me quizzically and said, "I don't know what Brittany was doing, but she was trying to get me to follow her into the library, claiming that she needed help finding the high C... I thought she was talking about a book at one point, but then she started singing and it was all very confusing to me..." she drew in a deep breath. "Are you ready to go soon?"

I knew I had to say something. I mean – it was the perfect time to do so right? She'd finished her sentence, and now I had to start mine... Some sort of weird sound passed my lips and I took a step backwards – which made my back hit the locker with a dry thud. "Uh! Yeah..." I trailed off as I searched for an excuse. I couldn't be here when she found the note; I'd blush a deep crimson, act awkward and everything would blow up in my face. I continued, "I have to go to my uhm – to my locker. I'll see you at my car in ten?"

She looked confused for a second, but I didn't stay to be a part of all of this. I turned on my heel and practically stormed down the hallway.

_Why are you being such a goof?_ I asked myself as a breathed a sigh of relief when my forehead was pressed against the cold surface of my car.

**x**

Rachel had been going on about her secret admirer all night. She kept talking about him (and I flinched everytime she said 'him' or 'he' because it was _horrible_ how she just assumed that her suitor was of the male kind). It was sort of fun to listen to though... how happy she was now; it practically shone right out of her! She was smiling and laughing and generally being giddy and adorable. It was _cute_. And it made me like her even more.

It was raining heavily outside and it sort of fit my mood, because even though I was with Rachel and that made me happier than I'd ever imagined, she still kept talking about this 'guy' and that hope inside my chest just wasn't strong enough to keep me smiling all the way through it. We had fun though – I told myself I needed to keep trying, to keep smiling because if I was my old self, the moody, angry and misunderstood Quinn, then I'd never win Rachel over.

We started the afternoon with a lot of music – we listened to everything from Broadway to rock, and Rachel got to talking about her dreams of New York; I listened. I had no idea where I wanted to go with my life – I just wanted out of Lima, Ohio, that was for certain. If I actually managed to woo Rachel and win her over, it didn't seem stupid at all that I might be headed towards The Big Apple also.

After that we pigged out on junkfood while we watched movies as the rain drummed against the windows. I loved it – all of it. If I'd known it would be so easy to be myself around Rachel, I would have done this a long time ago. Except for the fact that 'a long time ago' I hadn't realised that I liked her. I wish I had though. I could have spent most of my high school life doing this with her. It seemed like it would have been much better this way.

Especially because when Rachel watched movies, she got very touchy-feely. She kept reaching for my hand and brushing her thighs against mine. It didn't seem to affect her at all, really, but it made my skin tingle and my breath catch in my throat. It did strange thing to the insides of my chest – like, my heart kept beating really fast and I felt like I was going to burst. The good thing was that after a few hours with her, the nerves were sort of settling, and even though I felt like I was still walking on my toes around her, so I wouldn't do anything stupid (like possibly just grab her and kiss her and push her against the wall), I didn't make so many stupid comments. _And_ I didn't stutter, so that was a plus.

We'd been in my room all day, but we had yet to discuss the sleeping arrangement. We didn't have a spare room in this new apartment, but I did keep an extra mattress beneath the bed for when friends stayed over. I usually shared with Brittany and Santana though; we all ended up sleeping in one bed, just as long as Santana and Brittany promised not to do anything while I was lying right there. I could easily pull out the mattress for Rachel, but I was tempted to tell her that she'd have to share with me or sleep on the floor.

Turning off the television with a flick of her hand, Rachel turned to me with a bright smile. "You seem kind of distant today, Quinn, are you feeling alright? I am not boring you, am I? Because I can always call Kurt and tell him to come pick me up."

I placed a hand gingerly on her thigh and smiled at her. "Don't... I'm having fun, Rachel! I've just got a lot on my mind."

She settled into the pillows on my bed and got comfortable and I tried to do the same. It was hard being this close to her, but it was also better than I'd ever expected. She looked beautiful; her hair was swept off to one side in a braid, and she was wearing comfortable shorts and a tank top. She sighed heavily. "This is really nice, Quinn." she whispered, "I wish we would have been friends a long time ago."

I smiled at her, "Yeah... I've been pretty stupid, I guess."

She turned over slightly, resting her arms beneath my pillow and resting her cheek on it as she settled onto her stomach. She looked up at me adorably and whispered, "What made you want to change?"

I felt that this conversation might turn out to be important. I don't know why, something in the air shifted, and I lied down next to her, on my other cheek, so we were lying face to face. Our noses were inches apart, and the air between us was getting hot as I drew in a shallow breath. I could feel her knee brush against my leg and I tried to control the tingles. "I don't know..." I whispered, "I guess I... I guess I wanted to get it right."

She smiled at me nervously, "Really?"

"Yeah." I honestly muttered before I swallowed hard. I was gazing into her eyes; they were shining brightly, honestly, _happily_. And I just caught myself thinking that I _could_ do this. I could lie with her like this, share her bed and just be with her. It was so easy. I didn't see the girl that everybody saw during school – I saw someone who was just easy to get along with. Where I didn't need to be anyone special, I could just be Quinn in a way that I hadn't been in a long time. I was actually tempted to say that I could almost be _Lucy_. And Rachel did that to me, she made me feel nice and safe. "I guess I never really understood – like you – why I couldn't get it _right_."

Rachel's lip twitched slightly as she smiled softly at me.

"I kept looking in all the wrong places," I continued to say, my voice was soft and low between us, but it didn't matter, she could easily hear what I was saying, there was no noise in the background, no one to interrupt us; we were just Rachel and Quinn, talking honestly. "there was Finn, Puck and Sam... and Finn again. But it never worked. I guess that I just... over the summer I just realised that it might not be_ them_... but it might be me." I licked my lips, "You know?"

Her skin flustered slightly and she shifted over, tugging her hand beneath her cheek as she smiled at me. "Yes. Yes I do know, Quinn... getting it right is something I've been trying to do since preschool. I've never been good at it though. I always mess up, even if I go in with the best of intentions."

I knew how she was feeling, I really did. It might seem like I was always in control, because that was what I wanted everyone to believe. But honestly... I always felt messed up on the inside; I felt like everything was wrong, because it didn't _feel _right. I was hoping that by being honest with myself for the first time in my life... I might finally get it right, too. "Life is just hard, I guess." I heard myself mumble as I readjusted on the bed so I was lying more comfortably.

"So was it over the summer?" she softly questioned me; her curiosity lacing every word, which made her sound like a little child – thirsting for knowledge.

"Was it over the summer what?"

She licked her lips, "Was it over the summer that you said to yourself you might want to date a girl?" she paused, and I could briefly see the panic in her eyes, "I mean – it's just, the other day when we had dinner with Brittany and Santana, you said that you could date a girl. Excuse me if I'm being pushy, I just – I thought that that was a pretty big step for you, seeing how you were-" she swallowed loudly, "-raised."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips then – I was happy, so so happy, that apparently my comment from the other day had stuck with her. It had just been natural conversation between four girls, right? We had to talk about _something_. Yet it had completely had the desired effect... Rachel had pondered more about it, which was ultimately why Santana had said to me when we planned the 'accidental' dinner that we had to broach the subject of lesbianism. I couldn't be more thrilled that – apparently – Rachel _remembered_ it. "I guess so." I whispered, "I mean... I think that maybe it'd be easier for me... I've always gotten along with boys, but the spark has never really been there... So maybe – maybe I'm just... gay."

Rachel's wide eyes got even wider, and her lips fell open slightly as looked at me. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink as she said, "That's really brave of you, Quinn. I think it's good for you... you might find happiness. You deserve it!" she chuckled, "Any girl would be lucky to have you - not to sound too cliché or anything."

"Of course not." I giggled, because, hello, could she _be_ anymore adorable? _Would you have me? _I desperately just wanted to let it slip out, but... I wasn't _that_ brave.

Rachel giggled too, but she was quick to continue, "I know I'd feel lucky to have you." she whispered, and I swear – my heart stopped beating for a second, "You're beautiful, smart, and you're a good singer. With this new personality you've been spotting, you're like the perfect woman." she let out another stream of giggles, "I can understand if it might be hard for you whilst you're still stuck in this town, but when you get out for college, I think this new side of you is definitely something you should pursue."

I could feel myself getting flustered. This subject was a little too close to home, especially when Rachel was – apparently – just being nice. If I wasn't going to come clean right now (which I wasn't because I was simply not brave enough), I desperately needed to change the subject. So even though it was still the same somehow, I quickly asked her, "How's it going with your secret admirer?"

She flushed a deep red again and shyly said, "It's going okay... I think. I got a box of vegan chocolates. Which just tells me a lot about this person, because Finn never even bothered to make sure that there was anything I could eat when we went out for dinner. If this person's already going through all this trouble for me, it couldn't be better, right?"

Nodding softly, I said, "Yeah..."

Rachel eagerly continued, "Everything's just really wonderful right now. There's been cheesy notes in my locker, and even though they're very lame and cliché, I find it so absolutely adorable, I can't help but love it."

I caught myself staring dreamily at her, as she got that far-off look in her eyes. Reaching a hand out, I brushed it against the side of her face. "I'm so glad I'm giving you a chance..." I whispered, because I truly was. Even if – gulp! - we never went beyond friendship, I was pretty certain she'd be the best friend that every girl needed somehow. "I think that you and I might be more alike than I'd ever wanted to admit."

Rachel chuckled lowly. "That's what I've thought all along, Quinn, I've always believed that you'd be able to enrich my life, and that hopefully I'd do the same for you." her eyes drifted away from mine for a second or two, and she looked thoughtful, her brow furrowed and her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip, "I have to admit... that even though this week has been wonderful with the ups and downs of befriending you, I am still waiting for the day I walk into school and get a slushie thrown to my face..." she trailed off and dared to meet my eyes again, even though her brown orbs were flickering mercilessly from side to side.

I felt my heartbeat pick up as I wanted to rush to explain myself. I wanted to give her reasons not to worry, to tell her I wasn't that girl anymore. But nothing came over my lips. All I could do was watch her, completely struck because of the honesty and intensity in her voice. It blew me away completely.

"But then I look at you," she continued, her eyes moving over my form in a way that hugged my every curve, "and I see how you've changed, and I believe that it's true... And I don't worry." she paused and drew in a shaky breath, "And I love spending time with you so much, I'm.. I'm wiling to take that risk."

Biting my lip, I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or laugh or possibly do both. I was touched in a way I hadn't ever been before. She'd been an open person for all the time I'd known her; she wore her feelings on her sleeve, and she was never afraid to show them. She was brave in that way – like I'd never been before. I'd always hid myself completely, been afraid to show the world who I really was. Hid beneath the expectations that my family had to me and my life. And it sucked... because that wasn't who I was at all. This person that I was slowly turning out to be, it was more me. It was probably going to be hell to get there completely, but I was already happier, now that I was on my way.

She reached a hand out and gently brushed a piece of my short hair away from my face. There was a glint in her eye as she whispered to me, "I just... I guess I just wanted to say thank you. For giving me a chance."

I didn't know what to say to that. There were so many things going through my head at that moment, and I had no idea where to begin or what to say first to her. But like usual, Rachel knew how to make it better in a way, because... because she leaned over, and before I knew what to do with myself, before I knew how to react, she'd wrapped her arms around me – quite awkwardly because we were still lying on my bed – and hugged me tight. Everything seemed to come to a halt. It was possible that time might have stopped.

It absolutely blew me away, and that was when the truth washed over me completely.

_I love Rachel Berry._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for tuning back in for another chapter – I hope you guys liked it, and I'm glad you liked the last one, too; I really appreciate all the wonderful support you've thrown my way! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint – the next one will be the last part, so I hope you'll enjoy that one too, of course! I apologise if there's some silly mistakes, but my mind's a little slow right now, 'cuz I'm battling a wicked cold! <em>

_So... **The new episode of Glee? **(Seriously, don't read if you haven't watched it!). I had a feeling it was going to be weird with Quinn, and it sort of was... But I do love the fact that it was RACHEL who really made an effort to seek her out and try to get her back. And did any of you catch the way Quinn was looking at her while she was talking? I'm just saying that that soft look in her eyes? Is not something you just throw around at random people, especially not your 'enemy'. Well. I guess this is just my Faberry heart talking, but wouldn't it be wonderful? _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Glee! _


	4. Part Four

**Part Four **

So there's this thing called compassion, right?

Yes. Santana doesn't have _any_.

We were pretty much back at stage one, where we started a week ago. I was desperate _and_ seeking to Santana for help (which – help me God – I don't know why I was trying again). And she was just sitting there, looking at me like I'd lost my mind a bit more or something. And quite frankly, it was possible that I had. Why – of all people – had I decided to like Rachel Berry? Must be a sign of some sort of mental-disorder, right? At least Santana thought so. I wasn't really sure what I thought... well. I thought that Rachel was great, so that's why I liked her.

Santana was thinking that I was a bit crazy. _And_ she was looking at me in that way again. At least she wasn't laughing like last time, because that sucked.

Especially because I felt like crying. I mean – I was _that_ upset. Throughout my weekend with Rachel – where I'd had a lot of fun and just loved feeling close to her – she'd mentioned her secret admirer so many times that I was beginning to think that I'd never be able to tell her that it was me. When I did – she'd probably feel betrayed and don't trust me anymore. I'd really dug myself into some hole, hadn't I? I shouldn't have started leaving those notes, I should have been upfront with her and befriended her without the secrecy. Everything would just be plain awkward now if she found out.

I wanted to let her know that I – Quinn Fabray – wanted to be with her. But how did I do that without letting her know I liked her?

Slowly, I was beginning to hyperventilate.

When I clutched my hands to my chest and awkwardly wobbled backwards to find some place to sit down, I couldn't breathe properly. Air was leaving my lips in erratic huffs and tears started gathering in the corners of my eyes. Santana now suddenly seemed to realise that this was quite serious, because she practically fell out of her chair to help me sit down on the couch. She grabbed my arm and guided me towards the comfortable sofa in the Lopez living room, before sitting down next to me with a soothing hand on my back.

"Breathe, Q," she whispered, "breathe..." she padded me awkwardly on the head (which was her way of letting me know that she cared), "Just take a deep breath and control yourself..."

I tried listening to her; her voice was calm and familiar and I found myself winding down. My breath got steadier and my shoulders suddenly felt a lot less tense. I was still gulping slightly and tears were streaming down my face as I turned to look at her. "Thank you, S..." I licked my lips.

She awkwardly brushed a piece of my half pink-half blonde hair out of my face and said, "Relax Quinn... the hobbit's gonna love it when she finds out it's you who's been sending her all these things!" she nodded her head when I gave her a sceptic look, "She totally is, Q! I'm telling ya', Berry's gots the hots for your sweet white ass. She wants to gets her mack on with you!"

I could feel tears streaming down my face as I shook my head at her, "Santana, you're _crazy_... And stop adding S's everywhere!"

"I'm trying to cheer you up!" she snapped at me then, an offended look on her face as she pulled slightly away and glared at me. "You're the one who's all upset about Berry and I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"You_ can't_ cheer me up." I snapped right back at her, and I bid back a gulp that was threatening to spill from my throat. I wanted to cry; I wanted to lie face down on the soft couch and sob so badly. I was crying – but I was maintaining a more subtle approach at it. I had tears streaming from my eyes and down my cheeks, I could feel them. And I just stared at Santana, because it was hurting so much – the fact that Rachel could never be mine. "I just want her..." I whispered, "I need to have her, S... I just do."

Santana drew slightly away from me again and I could see her eyes wavering. "Holy shit, Q..." she whispered, her breath ghosting across my cheek as she leaned back in again, forcing me to look at her, "You're in love with her..."

When my eyes finally met hers, I knew that she was seeing right through me. I'd been denying it – so hard, in fact, that I was starting to believe it. But it was the truth. I was in love with Rachel Berry. My little crush on her had turned into something so much more after I got to know her better – and it was breaking my heart now, because I could never have her.

"I just..." Santana was looking entirely too baffled with this new piece of information, "I just thought that it was a lot of pent up sexual tension, but now I see... it's _so much_ more than that!"

I wanted to be sarcastic and tell her that yes, it sure as fuck was, but I didn't have it in me today, I was just plain sad (it was sort of pathetic, but I decided not to dwell on that). "It's like... you and Brittany. It's not just sex, it's... it's love, S."

That comment really got to her, when I mentioned Brittany and her – it wasn't the same, actually it was far from, because Rachel and I hadn't been best friends since we were kids, and we weren't having sex and sharing sweet lady kisses. What was the same though, was the fact that it was _love_. Santana loved Brittany, and I loved Rachel.

"Don't worry, Q!" Santana suddenly said, and I was a bit frightened by the sheer intensity of her voice; the determination in her eyes. This was scary Santana Lopez – the girl who would never rest until she pulled through with whatever it was that she wanted. I'd always feared that girl; she was the one who could threaten my status, my head-cheerleader position. Not that that mattered much anymore – I just wanted to have Rachel. "I've got this covered. I'ma get you your girl... I _promise!_"

I don't know why, but I really believed her.

**x**

It was all sort of very crazy (and possibly a little bit scary) when I during lunch break – while I was simply minding my own business, hovering around my locker with Santana just to see when Rachel would come back from her lunch and find the card I made – was startled into complete shock when a giant hand made contact with the locker next to mine, just a few inches from my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a harsh voice hiss out next to me, and as I turned my head slowly around, I came face to face with one Finn Hudson, who was looking down at me like a mad man – he had that vein popping suspiciously on the side of his forehead.

I think I might have gulped a little bit. And Santana just rolled her eyes.

And that was when Kurt came into the picture. "Finn, _calm down_!" he piped from down the hallway as he caught up with his brother. He had a seriously perplexed look on his gentle face, and this crazy look in his eyes. "You need to think about this Finn! Before you do something stupid... like hitting a _girl_!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Finn hissed and angrily hammered his fist into the locker again. I was beginning to realise what all of this might be about, thus causing me to fear for my life. Gulp! Finn was catching on! "She's the reason we broke up this time! You know it, Kurt! It's all her fault – she's the one who's been leaving things in Rachel's locker – getting her hopes up, making her believe that someone else likes her. Just to break her heart!"

Santana rolled her eyes at him again and carelessly pushed his hand away, "Calm down Puffy Nipples. Why are you freaking out this way?" she flipped her hair in a smart-ass way. "Who even told you this?"

I tried to pretend that I had no idea what he was even talking about. (I don't think I was doing such a good job).

Finn glared at me. "Puck told me! He told me all about you and Rachel! He said that he saw you put things into her locker, and Mike and Artie saw you at the mall with her!" he all but yelled, and there was this little piece of spit hovering in the corner of his mouth, which I found very distracting.

Kurt placed a hand on his brother's arm and tried to soothe him, "Finn, you're being stupid right now. I'm certain Quinn's not doing anything to hurt either you or Rachel."

"But she's stealing my girlfriend!" Finn argued, spit flying everywhere.

I was still just looking at him, unable to say a single word, but thankfully Santana was there with me, because she always had something to say (especially to Finn – she never liked him), "Look Frankenteen," Santana begun, stepping closer to him, thus forcing him out of my personal space (which I really appreciated), "first of all, Berry's your _ex_-girlfriend. Which means you don't have anything to say about this anymore. And second of all..." she trailed off, hesitating for a moment, before she continued, "Quinn's my girl, and what she wants she gets. It just so happens that she wants the midget, so I'ma get her the dwarf, alright? You and your freakishly long arms can't stop me."

Finn glared at me again, "This is so not okay, Quinn!" he mumbled, "You're not gay, and I swear, if you hurt her, you're going to regret it. Rachel and I are meant to be together, I love her."

"And so do I." I whispered softly, finally saying something for the first time during the course of this conversation. I could literally see Finn freeze and hear Kurt's almost silent gasp as the truth left my lips. Santana was just smiling wickedly next to me, and I clenched my jaw, ready to fight this. "I love her, Finn, and you don't have to like it, but you need to accept it."

"Rachel's not even gay." he said, and his voice was shaking slightly as he looked down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright, so she might not be gay. But she likes the things I've been leaving her, which means I'm already miles ahead of you, Finn. You were an awful boyfriend to her."

He looked like he'd swallowed something sour.

Kurt stepped in then, lightly grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him away from me. "Just forget it, Finn," he said, his voice light as usual – but with an edge to it because of the situation he was in the middle of, "you're my brother, but Rachel's my best friend. Just forget it, okay? Haven't you seen how happy she's been lately? That's _Quinn_'s doing..." he glanced softly at me at this point, before looking up at Finn again, "Don't you like seeing her happy?"

Finn's expression softened a little bit, and I could only begin to imagine what was going on inside that giant head of his. But he seemed to realise that perhaps Kurt was right, because he took a step back and turned to me, "Alright..." he said, ducking his head slightly, "If Rachel's really happy with this, then I'll back off, but... you're not her girlfriend, which means she's fair game."

"Fair enough." I said to him, and he gave me a goofy smile, before he turned around and hurried down the hallway.

Kurt glanced at me questioningly, before he turned to follow his giant of a brother down the hall. I watched them until they turned a corner, quite proud of how I'd handled the situation. Leaning against the locker, I heaved out a deep sigh, but froze when I saw Santana's murderous glare. What had I done wrong _now_? I swear, nothing I ever did was good enough for that woman!

She stomped her foot, "What the hell was that?" she practically shrieked at me (and it was damn funny, because Santana never shrieks!).

"Here I am, trying to get you some hot midget sex, and you totally just give Finn fair game!" she said to me, and I swear, her eyes? They were shooting _lightnings_.

I grabbed my Spanish books from my locker and softly closed it, "I don't own Rachel. All I can do is treat her better. If that's even going to work, because I'm still convinced she'll hate me when she realises that it's been me all along..." I sighed in defeat. I might as well give up now. And then move to some remote place where I can live among other people who are starving for love, because they're in love with amazingly talented and incredible little starlets who have amazing asses.

Santana rolled her eyes at me. "You're being pathetic!" she said, before she turned around on her heel and rushed down the hallway, her Cheerios skirt flying around her thighs.

"What are you gonna do?" I couldn't help but yell after her. She had that look on her face. That look that just told me she had plans of some sort.

Bending her head slightly to the side as she turned the corner, she only yelled back, "Leave it all to me and Britts, and it'll be done by the end of the day!"

I don't know why that didn't make me feel any better. Perhaps it was because she had this absolutely crazy look in her eyes this time around – and not that saying smile that made me believe her. This time I just... I just feared for myself (and for Rachel, too) and what was going to happen. When Santana and Brittany decided to really do something... it had a tendency to get out of hand most times (all times). I bit my own lip and kicked my foot into the lockers to get some of my frustrations out. Closing my eyes, I told myself to calm down as I drew in shaky breaths. It was alright, it was okay... Rachel didn't have to know that it was me. Maybe Santana's idea would actually be brilliant for once! I _needed_ to stay positive!

It was just so hard when I kept on being negative.

"Quinn?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of Rachel's shy mention of my name, only to find her standing right next to me with wide eyes and plumb kissable lips, looking absolutely adorable in a red t-shirt and one of her usual argyle skirts and knee-highs. Her hair was swept back slightly today – it looked somewhat different, but I liked it. I found myself melting. "Rachel... hi."

She giggled. "Are you alright, you seemed kind of lost for a moment there, Quinn?"

I pushed myself away from the row of lockers and offered her a smile, "Yeah, I was just... you know, thinking."

"About what?" she queered as she turned on her feet and started following me down the hallway with a little bounce in her step. I adored her energy – it was contagious (except for the fact that no one could ever have the same amount of energy as Rachel Berry).

I glanced down at her, and I couldn't help the soft smile on my face – it happened whenever I was near her, she simply did that to me. "About... life, I guess."

"Just life?"

I found myself chuckling lightly at her curiosity – she was like a kid in that way, which made her even more adorable. "And love... I guess." I replied, and just to irk her the wrong way, I made sure to be mysterious about it; and I left her alone with a teasing grin, as I turned the corner to my Spanish class.

Ha! She'd be able to ponder _that_ for the rest of the day.

And I was pretty sure she did, because when I saw her in Glee that afternoon, she was still shooting me weird glances and trying to will me with her eyes to tell her what was going on. But I wasn't going to – I was going to soak in the fact that I was causing her to feel this way for once, instead of the other way around. I mean – she made me think entirely too much about her on a regular basis, so it was only fair that the roles were reversed for once. I couldn't help the tiny flutter of my heart when I saw that she'd tucked my card into her Glee binder either.

_If she just knew that it was from me. _

Finn was looking at me like he hadn't accepted that fact that Rachel was fair game, and I think that everyone – including Mr. Schuester and Brad, and excluding Rachel – knew of my love for her, which was starting to become very creepy. Santana and Brittany sat down on each side of me with satisfied smirks on their faces (and I tried to decide whether they'd had sex during free period or were up to no good) just as Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together in his usual fashion to begin this day's lesson.

Santana leaned to the side and softly whispered in my ear, "Get ready to get your girl, Quinn Fabray."

"So-" Mr. Schuester begun, "-today we're going to be talking about-"

"_So_-" Santana interrupted him with an evil grin, "-Quinn wants to perform something!"

Mr. Schuester paused and I turned to look at Santana with sheer panic floating through me instantly, "I do?"

"Yup!" Brittany added, as she nodded her head eagerly and gave me a gentle shove forward, out of my chair, "You know that song you've been rehearsing all the time, Q? You're going to sing it today."

I was pretty much very confused at this point as I wobbled to gain my balance after Brittany's (too) enthusiastic push. "I've been rehearsing?"

Santana sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at me. "You're being silly now, Quinn, of _course you have_!" she said, and the last part of her sentence was said in such a firm voice, I thought she might have killed me with just her words. She leaned forward and practically threw some sheet music in my face. "But here it is, just in case you've forgotten it..."

Brittany added, "You have been very forgetful lately, haven't you?"

I think my confusion about this matter was pretty clear to everyone inside this room. I could see Kurt shoot Mercedes questioning glances, and Rachel seemed pretty amused with the entire thing, if the hand covering her giggles was any indication at all. I just bent down to grab the fallen sheet music on the floor, and when I looked up again, everyone was watching me with these expectant glances and I just turned to Mr. Schuester and shrugged my shoulder. "I guess I'm... singing..." I trailed off and glanced down to see the title of the song Santana had chosen for me, and immediately wanted to either claw her eyes our or hug her, "_Could You Be Mine." _

Mr. Schuester gave me a short nod and turned to take a seat on in the back row next to Mike. "Alright... show us what you've got, Quinn!"

I made sure to inform Santana (via death-glare) that I was not amused, before I turned to Brad and stood there for a second, contemplating whether or not I really wanted to do this. It was _so_ embarrassing. I mean – everywhere inside this room (except for the one person of whom it was regarding) knew what this song would be about, who it would be for. And they could all clearly see that I had not prepared in any way, hell, I wasn't even sure I could sing this song properly at all. And everyone knew that if I couldn't sing it properly, Rachel would never give me a chance.

I was starting to panic again. My hands trembled slightly. I was Lucy Quinn Fabray, I wasn't born for this. On the inside, I was still Lucy, the girl who wasn't sure anyone would like her, who was scared of being herself and putting it all out there, because she didn't have any confidence. I might be Quinn Fabray on the outside, but that was just the looks, the faces I put on, the fake confidence. And I couldn't stand in front of my friends and put it all out there. There was the risk that I'd be shot down, and I couldn't handle them all being there for that.

_Do it, Quinn! Just do it... Win her over with this song. You want her, don't you? Yeah you do, but... but you're too chicken to do anything about it. You're too afraid that everyone's going to laugh at you, call you names.. tease you for not being able to get the girl of your dreams.._

"I can't watch this!"

Snapping out of my (very bad) pep-talk to myself, I turned my head to the side, and – to my surprise – found Rachel standing up. She was looking at me with a soft smile, and before I knew what had happened, she'd crossed the floor and stopped in front of me. She placed her hands gently on mine and forced the sheet paper out of them with a soft chuckle. "I think everyone inside this room knows you didn't really prepare this, Quinn."

I didn't really know what to say, so I settled for a nervous chuckle.

But Santana? She definitely had something to say. "What the fuck are you doing, you Oompa-Loompa!" she hissed, and thank God Puck was quick to reach forward and grab her arm, because otherwise she would have gone completely apeshit on Rachel.

Rachel on the other hand, did a little funny jump backwards, away from Santana, but straight into me. I quickly reached forward to steady her with a hand on each shoulder.

Santana was cursing at her in Spanish. "¡Chica loca!" she hissed while pointing an accusative finger in Rachel's direction, "Here Britts and I are, planning everything, and you two are just so fucking oblivious! You're ruining everything, I swear, I'm never doing any-fucking-thing for either of you ever again!"

"Santana, calm down!" Mr. Schuester butted in, but he was no use (like usual).

Rachel sighed and pulled slightly away from me. She had an eye on Santana still, but her face was turned to me with a soft smile. "Is there something..." she trailed off, "you wanna tell me, Quinn?" she asked me. Her voice was gentle and sweet, and I wanted to tell her every single fucking thing I'd been doing for the past week or so.

I glanced briefly at our class members, who were either watching me and Rachel curiously (hopefully), or trying to control the raging bitch in the room. I glanced back at Rachel then, and the sheer honesty in her eyes made me want to come clean. I _had_ to come clean. But I didn't want to do so in front of all these people, so I reached my hand out and determinedly wrapped her small one inside mine, before pulling her out of the classroom and shutting the door to the mad house behind us. This was not a conversation I wanted everyone to hear (though I could name a few names who'd be – undoubtedly – pressed up against the doors with a very attentive ear).

Pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, Rachel smiled at me again, "What's going on here, Quinn?"

"I'm in love with you." I blurted out then, because fuck that, I'd wanted to spill those words to her since I realised that I was desperately in love with her. It felt good – like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. There was still the matter of my mother and sister, but I didn't really care about that, not if I could just have Rachel – then everything would seem good for awhile, I was certain of that.

Rachel's response to my confession was quick and right off the bat, "Quinn Fabray, is this true! _I'm shocked_!" she blurted out, and she had this absolutely scandalous look on her face; her eyes were wide and her jaw was open as she reached her hands up to cover her mouth. But there was this little twitch in the corner of her eye, which made me believe that she, perhaps, wasn't all that surprised.

I licked my lip and straightened up my back, "You already knew, didn't you?"

"A little bit, yeah." she quickly replied and lowered her hands to hang limply by her sides. She had this amused smile on her face, but it wasn't on my expense, I could see that. She was looking at me adoringly, and even though I was mad that – apparently – she'd known and continued to make me woo her, I couldn't help but feel hopeful, because she certainly wasn't pushing me away.

There was so many things I wanted to know (but mostly I just wanted to kiss her – if I could), "How do you even know this?" I asked her, and I surprised myself, because I'd thought that when this time came, Lucy would reappear full throttle, but no, I was Quinn right now, and I was keeping my cool, trying to talk to the girl I loved. _The girl I loved. _

Rachel's eyes wavered a little bit, before she locked them firmly with mine, "Brittany told me..." she trailed off, "...last uhm... _Tuesday_?" she grinned.

And I sighed, "You mean the _second she found out_?" I fired right back at her. And that was just so typical – typical, typical Brittany, screwing this up (with probably the best of intentions) before Santana and I had a chance to really start it properly.

"Pretty much!" Rachel eagerly said and did a funny little jump, "But it's been so much fun watching you be all nervous..." she trailed off and her shoulders sank noticeably as she relaxed, "Do I make you... nervous, Quinn?" she queered.

I drew out a sharp breath; this was now. I'd already told her how I felt, about my love for her, but now I had to explain it even more – I had to come clean about everything. I wasn't sure exactly how much Brittany had said, but I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. "You make me very nervous." I honestly replied, and even though I didn't want to meet her eyes, I forced myself to do it, "Everytime I'm with you, I feel a little nervous."

"Don't." she quickly said as she took a step closer to me and we were practically nose to chin as she looked up, into my eyes, "Don't be nervous around me. I've appreciated everything you've done for me, Quinn. The chocolates, the flowers, the cute little teddy bear." she chuckled and I found myself chuckling along with her, "But you didn't need to do all that with me. The second Brittany told me, I just wanted to break up with Finn, because... because he was never a good boyfriend and you were proving to be so much more. I've always been..." she searched for the words, as her warm hand came to rest on the side of my hip, "..._fond _of you." she swallowed loudly, "I was just waiting this past week for you to say the words."

I was in this practically comatose state right now; she was so close to me, her hand was on my hip and I could smell her shampoo, and if she just leaned up a little, our lips would brush, and I'm sure it'd be heaven. But I had to answer, I had to pull myself together, "Say what?" I practically choked out.

Her grin widened, "If you wanted to asked me out, why didn't you just say 'I like you! Go on a date with me?'. I would have accepted instantly." she whispered, and if it was possible, I think she came even closer at this point.

I swallowed loudly (too loudly), "But..." I breathed, "I didn't know if you'd like me... so I thought I'd just try to woo you. I mean – Santana said that-"

"Santana says lot of things." Rachel finished for me, "She's been doing one thing and Brittany has been reporting to me. Earlier today I was talking to Brittany when Santana suddenly interrupted us after a talk with you. She could feel that there was something up, so Brittany spilled the beans. After that they... they came up with this new plan for Glee today. I was very against it." she added – just for the record.

Cocking an eyebrow, I let my own hand travel gently to touch her arm, just briefly, before it settled on her waist, "Does it have something to do with the song?" I whispered.

She nodded, "Yes. They gave you the lyrics, and before that, they placed another card in my locker with the lyrics inside of them. I was to pretend that I didn't know, so when you'd sing the song..." she trailed off, and everything started to make a bit more sense to me, "I'd know it was you. Granted, I already did know, but you'd think I just realised it when I showed you the card. Of course you'd believe it was all Brittany and Santana and that I had nothing to do with it, but I couldn't – I couldn't let you put yourself out there without being adequately prepared."

I chuckled, "That's sort of sweet, Rachel." I murmured softly.

"Well I am..." she whispered, and it felt as though she was getting a little bit closer, "sweet."

Brushing her hair back, I nodded in agreement to that. (And even though I was standing right there with her, I had no idea what to do. On one hand I wanted to return to the choir room to maim Brittany and Santana, but there was also this perfect little diva right in front of me, and she was looking all cute and adorable and she was – she was standing _very_ close to me).

Her lips were millimetres from mine when she suddenly blurted out, "Do you perhaps think you want to kiss me now?" she innocently asked me.

I wanted to. Oh God, I wanted to do that so badly. But I couldn't. "I'm scared." I honestly whispered.

"Don't be." she firmly said, before she leaned in completely and closed the tiny space between us. And the second our lips met, I swear, fireworks went off. My entire body seemed to get tingles all over, as her mouth meshed with mine. She was everywhere around me; her scent, her taste, her feathery touch on my body. And as she pushed me slightly up against the wall, I let my own hands travel as I clutched her to me tightly.

_She was absolutely perfect. _

And somewhere behind us, I heard the door to the choir room open and everyone inside of it broke into joyous cheers of 'finally' and 'thank God'. Rachel chuckled into our kiss, and I responded by pulling her even closer.

_Mine._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for the kind reviews for the third part! I'm so happy to read how you're all enjoying this. I'm sorry about the slight delay and the somewhat rusty writing in this part – I've been swamped with work, it's been crazy! I hope you enjoyed this though – it was the last part. Hopefully I'll be back with more Faberry soon, I don't think I can stay away, honestly :) <em>

_So. How's everyone like the new season? I quite liked episode two, but not so much **Asian F** – I was happy to finally get more of Mike on screen, but the diva-off between Rachel and Mercedes was quite disappointing to me. The way that Mercedes acted, and then later the move Rachel pulled on Kurt. I love her, but that was seriously stupid. I think that I just lost practically everything for Mercedes when she said that everyone always wants to protect Rachel. Yes, because she's NEVER been hurt by ANYONE inside Glee. Seriously. She's probably been hurt and ridiculed the most inside that club. Sorry. Rant's over. I just got very upset yesterday when I watched it. _

_Anyway! Please leave me your thoughts – I'd love to know what you thought of the end. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Glee. _


End file.
